


It's The Little Things

by StarryGatorr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Reflection, no proofread we die like zane and cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryGatorr/pseuds/StarryGatorr
Summary: Cole reflects on all of the small yet impactful details that weigh on his mind.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	It's The Little Things

It’s the little things that make Cole feel insignificant.

Little things like watching the news during their popularity spike after defeating Morro, hearing the public’s opinion of him. Fangirls only seemed to like him just because he was a ghost, thus being the perfect outlet for all their supernatural undead boyfriend fantasies. What’s worse were the late night show hosts prodding him over and over about his nonexistent feelings for Nya, right in front of her and Jay. It didn’t make him feel any less embarrassed when they received the same questions, only more frustrated for being reduced to the point of a love triangle.

He found that it didn’t improve from there. From that point forward it felt like everyone, even his own peers, took him less seriously. Nobody supported his search for Wu. Even though Jay offered to come with him, Cole knew it was because he was bored, as evident when the blue ninja bitched and moaned and questioned his motive the entire way.

And then there were the comments on his eating habits. Was it really so unbelievable that he would begin to care about his body? Every time one of the other ninja brought up his appetite in jest he felt like burying his head in the ground right then and there. It was always about cake, too. He isn’t sure what upset him more: being constantly made fun of for enjoying something that made him feel good, or the apparent notion he is so uninteresting that his love for cake is the one thing anyone brings up about him.

The new murals on the rebuilt monastery were a particularly devastating blow. Nine neatly painted portraits of important incidents, even one that Cole didn’t recognize with a smiling orange spirit, and yet nothing for him. No Master Yang, no Temple of Airjitzu, no Day of the Departed. Nothing. All the reward he warranted for defying death itself was an upgraded super strength, an ability he already had and was plenty powerful.

Being snapped at for dropping the traveller’s tea. Being waved off when he tried to warn about the purple creature in his bedroom. Being left behind in the museum, still unsure to this day if it was even the curse that made them forget.

They may be little things, but over time they really pile up.

**Author's Note:**

> just felt like writing something small. this is pretty crappy but we need more cole angst in this world so here it is


End file.
